gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros vs Playstation All-Stars
Super Smash Bros vs Playstation All-Stars is a crossover fighting game developed by HAL Labrotories and Superbot Entertainment and published by Nintendo and Sony for the Wii U, and Playstation 4 systems. Character Roster Nintendo *Mario (Super Mario Bros) *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Kirby (Kirby) *Pikachu (Pokémon) *Samus (Metroid) *Fox (Star Fox) *Captain Falcon (F-Zero) *Ness (Earthbound) *Yoshi (Yoshi's Island) *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) *Wario (Warioware) *Marth (Fire Emblem) *Mr. Game and Watch (Game and Watch) *Ice Climbers (Ice Climber) *R.O.B. (Gyromite) *Little Mac (Punch-Out!!) *Pit (Kid Icarus) *Olimar (Pikmin) *Villager (Animal Crossing) *Wii Fit Trainer (Wii Fit) *Wonder-Red (Wonderful 101) *Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Saki Amamiya (Sin and Punishment) *Sami (Advance Wars) *Inkling (Splatoon) *Ray MK III (Custom Robo) *Duck Hunt (Duck Hunt) *Dillon (Dillon's Rolling Western) *Isaac (Golden Sun) *Hero/Stego/T-Rex/Compso (Fossil Fighter) *Ike (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) *Luigi (Super Mario Bros) *Charizard (Pokémon) *Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) *Meta Knight (Kirby) *Palutena (Kid Icarus) *Zero Suit Samus (Metroid) *Mewtwo (Pokémon) *Bowser (Super Mario Bros) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) (3rd Party) *Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) (3rd Party) *Mega Man (Mega Man) (3rd Party) *Pac-Man (Pac-Man) (3rd Party) Sony *Kratos (God of War) *Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) *Fat Princess (Fat Princess) *Parappa (Parappa the Rapper) *Radec (Killzone) *Nathan Drake (Uncharted) *Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) *Cole Macgrath (InFAMOUS) *Toro (Deko Demo Issyo) *Nariko (Heavenly Sword) *Ratchet and Clank (Ratchet and Clank) *Jak and Daxter (Jak and Daxter) *Sir Daniel (Medievil) *Sackboy (LittleBIGPlanet) *Chimera Hybrid (Resistance) *Spike (Ape Escape) *Emmett Graves (Starhawk) *Kat (Gravity Rush) *Joel (The Last of Us) *Traveler (Journey) *Kutaro (Puppeteer) *Galahad (The Order: 1886) *Uberhero (Patapon) *Tag (Modnation Racers) *Iota (Tearaway) *Dart (Legend of Dragoon) *Lil and Laarg (Escape Plan) *ERC-003 (Tokyo Jungle) *Hunter (Bloodborne) *Knack (Knack) *Delsin Rowe (InFAMOUS: Second Son) *Zeus (God of War) *Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper) *Calypso (Twisted Metal) *Lammy (Parappa the Rapper) *Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet and Clank) *Evil Cole Macgrath (InFAMOUS) *Erol (Jak and Daxter) *Tomas Sevchenko (Killzone) *Big Daddy (Bioshock) (3rd party) *Raiden (Metal Gear Rising) (3rd party) *Isaac Clarke (Dead Space) (3rd party) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) (3rd party) Rivals *Mario/Sackboy *Link/Nariko *Kirby/Fat Princess *Pikachu/Cole *Samus/Emmett *Fox/Sly *Captain Falcon/Radec *Mr. Game and Watch/Parappa *R.O.B/Toro *Marth/Sir Daniel *Yoshi/Big Daddy *Donkey Kong/Spike *Wario/Sweet Tooth *Ness/Kat *Ray MK III/Ratchet and Clank *Sonic/Nathan Drake *Pit/Kratos *Snake/Raiden *Little Mac/Heihachi *Wonder-Red/Chimera *Mega Man/Isaac Clarke *Olimar/Uberhero *Wii Fit Trainer/Kutaro *Villager/Joel *Saki/Jak and Daxter *Shulk/Dart *Duck Hunt/ERC-003 *Inkling/Iota *Dillon/Traveler *Ice Climbers/Lil and Laarg *Hero/Knack *Isaac/Hunter *Pac-Man/Tag *Sami/Galahad *Ike/Delsin *Palutena/Zeus *Charizard/Carmelita *Ganondorf/Calypso *Meta Knight/Dr. Nefarious *Luigi/Lammy *Zero Suit Samus/Sev *Bowser/Erol *Mewtwo/Evil Cole Assist Trophies The Assist Trophy system from Super Smash Bros. Brawl has returned. Nintendo *Hammer Bro (Super Mario Bros.) *Lakitu (Super Mario Bros.) *Waluigi (Mario Tennis) *Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Midna (The Legend of Zelda) *Tingle (The Legend of Zelda) *Prince Fluff (Kirby) *Waddle Doo (Kirby) *Metroid (Metroid) *Dark Samus (Metroid) *Krystal (Star Fox) *Andross (Star Fox) *Samurai Goroh (F-Zero) *Phosphora (Kid Icarus) *Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong) *Ashley (Warioware) *Kat and Ana (Warioware) *Bald Bull (Punch-Out!!) *Wonder-Blue (Wonderful 101) *Jeff (Earthbound) *Lyn (Fire Emblem) *Isaac (Golden Sun) *Mr. Resetti (Animal Crossing) *Isabelle (Animal Crossing) *Starfy (The Legendary Starfy) *Dr. Wright (SimCity) *Dr. Kawashima (Brain Age) *Riki (Xenosaga) *Jill (Drill Dozer) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Grey Fox (Metal Gear) *Elec Man (Mega Man) Sony *Harpy (God of War) *Medusa (God of War) *Talon (Twisted Metal) *Zoran Lezarevic (Uncharted) *Joe Chin (Parappa the Rapper) *Heavy Commando (Killzone) *Robot Bunny (LittleBIGPlanet) *Meanie (LittleBIGPlanet) *Lucy Kuo (InFAMOUS) *Fetch (InFAMOUS: Second Son) *Penelope (Sly Cooper) *Guru (Sly Cooper) *Talwyn (Ratchet and Clank) *Zoni (Ratchet and Clank) *Ram Head (Jak and Daxter) *Robbit (Jumping Flash!) *Raven (Gravity Rush) *Bloater (The Last of Us) *Bull (Puppeteer) *Shana (Legend of Dragon) *Dark Sorcerer (Dark Sorcerer) *Mahopon (Patapon) *Ciokina (Patapon) *Elizabeth (Bioshock: Infinite) *The Slug (Dead Space) Enemies During Smash Run and Story mode you will encounter various enemies that hinder your path. Here's a rundown. *Goomba (Super Mario Bros) *Giant Goomba (Super Mario Bros) *Koopa Troopa (Super Mario Bros) *Koopa Paratroopa (Super Mario Bros) *Buzzy Beetle (Super Mario Bros) *Banzai Bill (Super Mario Bros) *Bill Blaster/Bullet Bill (Super Mario Bros) *Chain Chomp (Super Mario Bros) *Magikoopa (Super Mario Bros) *Hammer Bro (Super Mario Bros) *Lakitu (Super Mario Bros) *Shy Guy (Super Mario Bros/Yoshi) *Kritter (Donkey Kong) *Tiki Buzz (Donkey Kong) *Fly Guy (Yoshi) *Octorok (Legend of Zelda) *Peahat (Legend of Zelda) *Like Like (Legend of Zelda) *ReDead (Legend of Zelda) *Stalfos (Legend of Zelda) *Darknut (Legend of Zelda) *Cucco (Legend of Zelda) *Waddle Dee (Kirby) *Waddle Doo (Kirby) *Gordo (Kirby) *Bronto Burt (Kirby) *Parasol Waddle Dee (Kirby) *Shotzo (Kirby) *Plasma Wisp (Kirby) *Tac (Kirby) *Wheelie (Kirby) *Gastly (Pokémon) *Cryogonal (Pokémon) *Chandelure (Pokémon) *Petilil (Pokémon) *Carvahna (Pokémon) *Monoeye (Kid Icarus) *Flage (Kid Icarus) *Skuttler (Kid Icarus) *Nutski (Kid Icarus) *Reaper (Kid Icarus) *Metroid (Metroid) *Geemer (Metroid) *Kihunter (Metroid) *Reo (Metroid) *Devil Car (Earthbound) *Starman (Earthbound) *Bulborb (Pikmin) *Iridescent Glint Beetle (Pikmin) *Polar Bear (Ice Climber) *Primid (Subspace Emissary) *Sword Primid (Subspace Emissary) *Scope Primid (Subspace Emissary) *Fire Primid (Subspace Emissary) *Metal Primid (Subspace Emissary) *Giant Primid (Subspace Emissary) *Glire (Subspace Emissary) *Glice (Subspace Emissary) *Glunder (Subspace Emissary) *Mites (Subspace Emissary) *Roturret (Subspace Emissary) *Shellpod (Subspace Emissary) *Puppit (Subspace Emissary) *Greap (Subspace Emissary) *Bytan (Subspace Emissary) *Shaydas (Subspace Emissary) *Generator (Subspace Emissary) *Jyk (Subspace Emissary) *Egg Pawn (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Crabmeat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Caterkiller (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mettaur (Mega Man) *Sniper Joe (Mega Man) *Cursed Legionnaire (God of War) *Cursed Archer (God of War) *Harpy (God of War) *Cyclops Berzerker (God of War) *Centaur (God of War) *Helghan Trooper (Killzone) *Helghan Sniper (Killzone) *Heavy Commando (Killzone) *Reaper Bomber (Infamous) *Reaper Conduit (Infamous) *Swamp Monster (Infamous) *Ravager (Infamous) *Spiker (Infamous) *Ice Heavy (Infamous) *Bishop (Infamous) *Ameboid (Ratchet and Clank) *Nefarious Trooper (Ratchet and Clank) *Protoguard (Ratchet and Clank) *Three-Eyed Thyrranoid (Ratchet and Clank) *Two-Eyed Thyrranoid (Ratchet and Clank) *Ram Head (Jak and Daxter) *Hopper (Jak and Daxter) *Mountain Grunt (Jak and Daxter) *Spyder Gunner (Jak and Daxter) *Clicker (The Last of Us) *Bloater (The Last of Us) *Zombie (Medievil) *Imp (Medievil) *Scarecrow (Medievil) *Meanie (LittleBIGPlanet) Mini-Bosses *Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Bros) *King Boo (Super Mario Bros) *Gohma (Legend of Zelda) *Stallord (Legend of Zelda) *Bonkers (Kirby) *Lololo and Lalala (Kirby) *Keldeo (Pokémon) *Heatran (Pokémon) *Clubberskull (Kid Icarus) *Mother Brain (Metroid) *Red Eye (Star Fox) *Klunk (Donkey Kong) *Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Yellow Devil (Mega Man) *Chimera (God of War) *Hercules (God of War) *Minion (Twisted Metal) *Shambhala Guardian (Uncharted) *Muggshot (Sly Cooper) *B2 Brawler (Ratchet and Clank) *Metal-Saur (Jak and Daxter) *Pumpkin King (Medievil) *Handyman (Bioshock Infinite) Bosses (unplayable) *Rayquaza (Pokémon) *Perfect Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Ridley (Metroid) *Dry Bowser (Super Mario Bros) *Hydra (God of War) *Brothers Grimm (Twisted Metal) *Terra-Former (Jak and Daxter) *Kling Klong (LittleBIGPlanet) *Klump (Ratchet and Clank) *Master Hand/Crazy Hand (Super Smash Bros) *Polygon Man (Playstation) *Master, Crazy, Polygon Man (original, final boss) *Rainbow Armageddon (original, final boss if you defeat your rival under 12 minutes) Stages The stages in this game are crossovers similar to the stages in Playstation All-Stars crossing over with a series from the other side of this. Nintendo *Final Destination (Super Smash Bros/PlayStation All-Stars) *Mushroom Kingdom (Super Mario Bros/LittleBIGPlanet) *Skyloft (The Legend of Zelda/God of War) *Green Greens (Kirby/Jak and Daxter) *Pokémon Stadium (Pokémon/InFAMOUS/Ape Escape/God of War/Twisted Metal/Ratchet and Clank) *Brinstar (Metroid/Starhawk) *Lylat Cruise (Star Fox/Sly Cooper) *Port Town Aero Dive (F-Zero/Gran Turismo) *Onett (Earthbound/Gravity Rush) *Yoshi's Island (Yoshi/Bioshock) *Jungle Hijinx (Donkey Kong/Ape Escape) *Diamond City (Warioware/Twisted Metal) *Castle Siege (Fire Emblem/Killzone) *Flat Zone (Game and Watch/Parappa the Rapper) *Mario Bros. (Mario Bros/LocoRoco) *Reset Bomb Forest (Kid Icarus/War of the Monsters) *Boxing Ring (Punch-Out!!/ModNation Racers) *CENTINALS Base (Wonderful 101/Resistance) *Guar Planes (Xenosaga/Knack) *Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog/Uncharted) *Shadow Moses Island (Metal Gear) *Wily Castle (Mega Man/Dead Space) *Distant Planet (Pikmin/The Last of Us) *Smashville (Animal Crossing/Journey) *Wuhu Island (Wii series/Puppeteer) *Pac-Maze (Pac-Man/Unfinished Swan) *Big Brain Academy (Big Brain Academy/Buzz!) Sony *Hades (God of War/The Legend of Zelda) *Black Rock Stadium (Twisted Metal/Donkey Kong Country) *Modesto Heights (WipEout/Kirby) *Dojo (Parappa the Rapper/Game and Watch) *Invasion (Killzone/F-Zero) *Stowaways (Uncharted/Sonic the Hedgehog) *Paris (Sly Cooper/Star Fox) *Alden's Tower (InFAMOUS/Pokémon) *Divine Tree (Legend of Dragoon/Xenosaga) *Fearless (Heavenly Sword/Kid Icarus) *Metropolis (Ratchet and Clank/Custom Robo) *Sandover Village (Jak and Daxter/Magical Starsign) *Graveyard (Medievil/Fire Emblem) *Dreamscape (LittleBIGPlanet/Super Mario Bros.) *San Francisco (Resistance/Streetpass Quest) *Time Station (Ape Escape/Donkey Kong/Super Mario Bros./Pokemon/The Legend of Zelda/Metroid/Kirby) *Outlands (Starhawk/Metroid) *The Ruins (Gravity Rush/Earthbound) *Columbia (Bioshock Infinite/Yoshi) *Shadow Moses Island (again) *USG Ishimura (Dead Space/Mega Man) *Lincoln (The Last of Us/Pikmin) *London (The Order: 1886/Advance Wars) *Castle Grizzlestein (Puppeteer/Wii series) *Shibuya Suburbs (Tokyo Jungle/Devil World) *Franzea (LocoRoco/Wonderful 101) *Echodrome (Echodrome/Clu Clu Land) Modes *Story *Arcade *Versus *Stadium *Smash Run *All-Star *Extras *Options *Credits Category:PlayStation games Category:Nintendo Category:Sony Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Mario Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Kirby Category:Pokémon Category:Metroid Category:Star Fox Category:F-Zero Category:Ice Climbers Category:Wario Category:Yoshi Category:Donkey Kong Category:Earthbound Category:Sonic Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Mega Man Category:Twisted Metal Category:BioShock Category:Fighting Category:Dead Space Category:Mario Category:Video Games